Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a display panel having the same.
Discussion of the Background
A general active matrix type display panel includes a TFT substrate including TFTs and a display device disposed on the TFT substrate.
The TFT substrate includes multiple insulating layers and multiple conductive patterns. Thus, the TFT substrate may be manufactured through multiple patterning processes.
The patterning processes should be performed such that the conductive patterns may not be out of determined positions. In particular, intervals of some conductive patterns need to be maintained. Thus, after performing the patterning processes, the conductive patterns need to be disposed in determined positions without exceeding an error.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.